


Asking for Help

by lasairfhiona



Category: Criminal Minds, Profiler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rossie needs help with a case</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking for Help

The command post in Atlanta hummed with activity. Images flickered across the screens, files passed from hand to hand and back again.  The case that brought them to Atlanta was brutal. The unsub had a serious dislike for Christmas and had been killing families, posing them and then stringing Christmas lights around their bodies. Everything they were able to find out about the families said they were happy and had no connection to one another.

Rossi stood back and watched over the activity while he digested the case files he'd just read through.  Being here took him back twelve, fifteen, years to when this place use to be the premier place to be for what he now did out of Quantico. The names changed, most of the faces too with the exception of George who was still doing his thing with the computers and was currently giving Garcia a run for her money. 

He looked toward the main office. If he took a deep enough breath, he could almost smell the cigar smoke.

"George," He called getting the attention of the computer expert. When he saw George looking at him he asked, "Can you get him here?" he asked nodding toward the empty office.  He knew George would know he was talking about the man who used to occupy it.

"Sure, he still lives in Atlanta."

Hotchner and Reid were the best at what they did but he wanted fresh eyes on the case, eyes that were old school when maybe old school was what they needed right now.

He saw George in conversation and waited for confirmation "he" would be here. 

~*~*~

Three hours.  For three hours he fielded calls from Morgan and Reid, and Prentiss and Hotchner, passing information back and forth between the two teams and the local agent and Atlanta PD.  He watched as George, and Garcia via link, work their magic and come up with data.

The sudden hush to the room had him looking up from the file he was reading and smiled.  The newcomer was tall, commanding in his overcoat and fedora as he stood looking over the command center to the computer screens flickering with information. 

He closed the file and stood.  "Bailey. Thank you for coming in," he said as he headed toward where Bailey stood. 

"David.  Good to see you.  What can I do for you?"

"I'm sure you've heard about the Christmas light killer on the news.  We need a new set of eyes, your eyes, for a fresh opinion," Rossi explained.

"What do you have?"

Rossi watched as Bailey removed his hat and overcoat, laying them across a chair as he first went to George and embraced the man who used to work for him.  When Bailey stood next to him he opened a file and signaled.  "George, Garcia, you can start."  As the images began to flick into place he started his briefing for one of the men who helped write the early books on serial killers.  He hoped that between Bailey and his team they would be able to put the Christmas light killer away before Christmas. 


End file.
